1990 Nintendo Power Awards
The 1990 Nintendo Power Awards was the 3rd annual Awards published in the May 1991 issue (volume 24) of Nintendo Power magazine. It's nominees were listed in volume 22. Since this is the first Nintendo Power Awards to include Game Boy games, games released for the hand-held device that were more than a year old were included in the nominees. Two accessories were included in this year's award along with the games: Miracle Keyboard Teaching System and the Power Glove. Neither of them won any awards. Winners and Nominees The following is the list of winners and nominees. Total number of nominations The following lists the number of nominations for each game. # Mega Man 3 - 6 nominations # Super Mario Bros. 3 - 6 nominations # Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos - 5 nominations # Batman - 4 nominations # Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse - 4 nominations # Maniac Mansion - 4 nominations # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game - 4 nominations # Gremlins 2: The New Batch - 3 nominations # Super C - 3 nominations # Solar Jetman - 3 nominations # A Boy and His Blob - 2 nominations # Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers - 2 nominations # Dragon Warrior II - 2 nominations # Final Fantasy - 2 nominations # Kickle Cubicle - 2 nominations # Little Nemo: The Dream Master - 2 nominations # NES Play Action Football (NES) - 2 nominations # Solstice - 2 nominations # Adventures of Lolo 2 - 1 nomination # Battle of Olympus - 1 nomination # Big Bird's Hide and Speak - 1 nomination # Castlevania: The Adventure - 1 nomination # Crystalis - 1 nomination # Dr. Mario (Game Boy) - 1 nomination # Dr. Mario (NES) - 1 nomination # Gargoyle's Quest - 1 nomination # Gauntlet II - 1 nomination # Golf - 1 nomination # Little League Baseball - 1 nomination # Miracle Keyboard Teaching System - 1 nomination # Mission: Impossible - 1 nomination # NES Play Action Football (Game Boy) - 1 nomination # Power Glove - 1 nomination # Qix - 1 nomination # Quarth - 1 nomination # Shadowgate - 1 nomination # Snake's Revenge - 1 nomination # Spot: The Video Game - 1 nomination # Super Mario Land - 1 nomination # Super Spike V'Ball - 1 nomination # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan - 1 nomination # The Final Fantasy Legend - 1 nomination Total number of awards The following lists the number of awards for each game. # Super Mario Bros. 3 - 3 awards # Mega Man 3 - 2 awards # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game - 2 awards # Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse - 1 award # Shadowgate - 1 award # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan - 1 award Voting Readers of the magazine were presented with the list of nominees in ''Nintendo Power'' volume 22. It was a time before the internet, so votes had to be cast by sending in the postcard that was included within the pages of the magazine. The votes were then tallied and announced in the pages of ''Nintendo Power'' volume 24. Trivia *These Awards were also known as the "Nester Awards", or simply just the "Nesters". *Since this is the first Nintendo Power Awards to include Game Boy games, games released for the hand-held device that were more than a year old were included in the nominees. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan'' became the first Game Boy game in history to win a Nintendo Power Award. *It was a time before the internet, so votes had to be cast by mailing in the postcard that was included within the pages of the magazine. Category:Nintendo Power